Lynchburg, Virginia
Lynchburg is an independent city in Virginia. The population of the city is 75,568. Major roads US Route 29 US Route 29 Business US Route 221 US Route 460 US Route 460 Business US Route 501 US Route 501 Business Virginia State Route 126 Virginia State Route 128 Virginia State Route 163 Geography Adjacent counties Amherst County (northeast) Campbell County (south) Bedford County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 62.82% White (47,471) 29.88% Black or African American (22,579) 7.30% Other (5,518) 19.5% (14,735) of Lynchburg residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Lynchburg has average to above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 33 Pokemon thefts in 2019, and averages 2.57 murders a year. Fun facts * It is the site of several institutions of higher education, including Virginia University of Lynchburg, University of Lynchburg, Randolph College, and Liberty University. ** A satellite campus of Western Virginia Battle Academy is also located in Lynchburg. * Lynchburg has a train station served by Amtrak's Crescent and Northeast Regional lines. * The area is served by Lynchburg Regional Airport. * Lynchburg has two major freight railroads. It is the crossroads of two Norfolk Southern lines. One is the former mainline of the Southern Railway, upon which Kemper Street Station is situated. NS has a classification yard located next to the shopping mall. Various yard jobs can be seen. Railfans who wish to visit the NS Lynchburg yard are advised to inquire with an NS official. CSX Transportation also has a line through the city and a small yard. * In the 1860s, Lynchburg was the only major city in Virginia that was not recaptured by the Union before the end of the Civil War. * Industries within the Lynchburg MSA include nuclear technology, pharmaceuticals and material handling. A diversity of small businesses with the region has helped maintain a stable economy and minimized the downturns of the national economy. Reaching as high as 1st place (tied) in 2007, Lynchburg has been within the Top 10 Digital Cities survey for its population since the survey's inception in 2004. * The main campus of Central Virginia Community College is located in Lynchburg. * Lynchburg has a decent amount of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, some sports complexes, some contest halls and showcase theaters, plenty of public battle fields, some hotels/motels, Wards Crossing, River Ridge Mall, Candlers Station and a few other shopping centers, plenty of fast food and chain restaurants, plenty of local restaurants and businesses, Walmart, Sam's Club, Target, Kohl's, Nintendo World, Solstice Apparel, Goodwill, Kroger, Ollie's Bargain Outlet, some auto parts places and car dealerships, Lowe's Home Improvement, Home Depot, Macado's, Choice Hibachi Buffet, Wasabi Japanese Steakhouse & Sushi Bar, La Carreta, Lynchburg's Taste of Philly, Kenney's, White Hart Cafe, Market At Main, The Water Dog, Depot Grille, El Jefe Taqueria, RA Bistro, Texas Inn Downtown, Osaka Japanese Express, The Crown Sterling, Jade Palace, The Muse Coffee Company, Beer 88, The Neighbors Place, Millie's Living Cafe, TY Thai Cuisine, Upper Crust Pizza, Fifth and Federal Station, Crisp, Benny Scarpetta's, Waterstone Pizza, Bootleggers, Al Ryan, and a few other things. Category:Virginia Independent Cities